


Accusation

by RomanaOnCaprica



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanaOnCaprica/pseuds/RomanaOnCaprica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Captain Jack Harkness, this is your fault."</i>
</p><p>The Doctor and Jack find themselves tied up...literally...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> The fluffiest fluff I have ever written. Inspired by a story I wrote a long time ago in which Eleven and Jack have a pancake eating contest. It's not on this site but I can upload it if people want.

“How’s it my fault?!” Captain Jack felt the Doctor struggle.  
“Oh, that’s right, it’s never your fault. I forgot you accidentally flirt with everyone you meet,” the Doctor replied sarcastically.  
“It’s not my fault the guard didn't like the way I said hello,” not struggling as much as his friend. He’d had dreams about being tied to the Doctor.  
“No? Even though I warned you about these people?!”  
“Who said it was me? Maybe they didn't like your chin.”  
“Don’t change the subject. Now let’s escape before you offend the entire planet.”  
“You say it like it’s a bad thing.”


End file.
